


Pas de deux

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rimming, and some very poor jokes I think, ballet dancer Erwin, lotsa licking basically, maybe I should mention that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Turn around," he says, voice low and thick, the way Erwin's eyes widen with the demand forcing a shudder up Levi's spine. It grips Levi for a few seconds, the heat of the moment, and Erwin seems to feel quite the same, his lips parted when he stares down at Levi with wide eyes, surprised despite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18!  
> [In ballet, a pas de deux (French, literally "step of two") is a dance duet in which two dancers, typically a male and a female, perform ballet steps together ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pas_de_deux)

Levi no longer needs to look at his hands to know what kind of keys he has to press. The melody comes like a mechanism, the strings of the piano perfectly tuned, the notes dancing around the large room. It's a very nice piano, the endless, classical beauty of a grand, crafted with sycamore and mahogany wood, more than 12.000 components. It's worth a fortune, but Erwin didn't blink an eye when he bought it about five years ago.

Erwin Smith is in the prime of his career, widely known as as popular _danseur noble_ – basically the masculine equivalent to a _Prima Ballerina_ – in the Sina ballet of Mitras. He's hellishly good-looking, an exceptionally gifted dancer, popular and rich, but most of all, he's Levi's boyfriend.

Five years ago, Levi was on the run for a job. He had his problems, for too many reasons. And then Hange – that one annoying friend Levi never managed to get rid off – came around with a friend of her, telling her, that the Sina ballet needed some flexible pianist that would help them out during rehearsals for a couple of weeks. Levi never was a professional musician or anything, but it was a small job, for a couple of weeks, with an acceptable amount of money. He was living with Hange during that time and didn't want to live off her. To this day, Levi is still sure someone was bribed so someone like him seriously got to work behind the scenes of the biggest ballet company of the country, but he doesn't dwell on the fact.

Levi didn't know shit about ballet back then, and he didn't really care about it. It had never been interesting to him and honestly, most of the ballerinas are nice, but not very pretty. They're too thin, look unhealthy and Levi didn't like watching them dance. He got the chill seeing ribs and spines poking through way too thin skin when they stretched and bent. But he didn't really have to watch them, he was just there, playing the same songs over and over again. And then Erwin came along, in all his grace and beauty and ridiculous handsomeness. God, Levi hated him. He hated him, because everyone loved him. The girls standing by when he danced, giggling and dreaming about getting that big role to be able to dance with him on the stage. Unfortunately, Erwin was, and still is, probably the most handsome person on the entire planet. At least, to Levi he is. And even when Erwin's charm didn't work on Levi, he didn't give up and eventually, Levi gave in. They went out and from then on, Levi feels like he's just been tumbling down a hill. Erwin got Levi a real job in the company, playing the piano for the children that just start dancing. It's not the world, but Levi likes the job. He can work with the children, strangely, and he gets to see Erwin even when he's busy with a new production. And Erwin always seems to be busy. The world of ballet, has his own ring of high society, and Erwin is right on top of the list. Levi doesn't like the fuss, but he got used to it. He got used to Erwin and his special fame, the house Erwin lives in that's way too big for a single person. It's still too big, even now, when Levi lives here too, but he doesn't mind that much any longer. Erwin is all those many things, but to Levi, he's just his cheesy, idiot boyfriend that tends to take his job too seriously. He's doing it right now.

In Erwin's big house there is, of course, that one room, that's basically a rebuild of a small rehearsal room back in the theatre. There's this huge ass mirror covering the whole wall, the barre matching the rich piano Levi sits at. The parquet floor is always shining, bright and spotless with light oak wood. Levi thinks it's ridiculous. And he also thinks Erwin looks ridiculous with those things he's doing in front of the mirror. Levi never cared to learn all those French words and he's not planning to. Undeniably however, Erwin is, as always, putting too much work into it, even though he's already perfect. Dancing comes to him like he was born to do it and even though Levi likes to make fun of it, he actually enjoys watching Erwin. Levi likes to tell himself it's just because Erwin's ass looks so damn good in those white thighs, but it's not the only reason. The view is still exquisite and Levi likes that he knows the song by heart, so he can stare at it.

"Again," Erwin says, right into Levi's thoughts, going back to his starting position. But Levi doesn't start playing again, just sits and Erwin looks over his shoulder to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You've been doing this the whole goddamn day," Levi snorts. "Relax Erwin, for fucks sake. You know the steps."

"Ah... I'm sorry." Erwin smiles a little and Levi rolls his eyes. Erwin is the most annoying perfectionist Levi's ever known. His concept of perfection is too perfect to exist, though Levi can hardly blame him. The essential thing of ballet seems to be the concept of perfection in all its millions of facets and Levi tends to feel sorry for the children that get drilled to do everything _just right_. Erwin is no exception. He started dancing when he was still very young and even though he always loved it, it's always been hard. He told Levi once, how he literally got sick from all the pressure. He's more relaxed now, but Levi still needs to tame him here and there, distract him, remind him he's not only a dancer, but a human too.

"It just, needs to be perfect," Erwin says, like he read Levi's mind or something. Levi snorts and watches the blonde's expression in the mirror, scanning his whole body again.

"Erwin you're ridiculous," he says. "As always. It pains me to think about how fucking gay you are."

It's a distraction and Erwin takes the bait, rumbling a laugh into his chest.

"Are you telling me," he says. "Do I need to remind you that  _we_ are gay  _together_ ?"

"You outrun me by miles. You're the reason stereotypes exist."

"Now that's not true." Erwin laughs again, looking back over his shoulder to eyes Levi. "Besides, you're head over heels for that. Don't try to tell me it's ridiculous."

"It is." Levi snorts, crossing his arms. "I'm just dating you for your ass. Obviously."

"Of course." Erwin's smile softens, but then he smirks, neck straining, torso bending when he tries to look at his own ass. It definitely looks fine as hell. After meeting Erwin, and the other ballet dancers for that matter, Levi wondered why he was never interested in ballet. If only for those perfectly sculptured asses in those tight thighs. They're a joy to look at, though Levi would never admit it like that.

"Anyway." Levi shakes his thoughts off and rises from his spot, pushing the stool under the piano. "You've practised enough."

"Hm." Erwin smiles and holds Levi back from leaving the room, pulls him closer instead to wrap his arms around him, nuzzling his face into his hair. "You always take care of me don't you."

"Well you're not doing it yourself." Levi snorts and wiggles to try and leave the embrace, but Erwin just squeezes his arms around him, Levi groaning. "Don't fucking squish me!"

"I'm not." Erwin hums softly and presses a kiss to Levi's head, then eases off carefully, looking down when Levi tilts his head back. He's smirking, that idiot, but Levi falls for it, pushing himself onto his tip-toes to meet Erwin for a kiss. Erwin hums against him, deeply pleased, arms curling around Levi's waist when he leans down to deepen the kiss. When Levi wants to pull away, Erwin sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, a hand shooting to the back of Levi's head to hold it in place. Levi tries to breathe through his nose instead, grasping at Erwin's arms till he finally pulls off and let's Levi breathe. Levi gulps in a few sharp breaths, sucking his lips into his mouth to lick the wetness Erwin left on them away.

"You really can't deny you love to watch me dance," Erwin purrs, one hand still cupping the back of Levi's head, the other running down to palm Levi's ass. It covers one of the cheeks almost completely and Erwin digs his fingers into the skin, massaging. Levi pushes into the touch, leaning forward to nuzzle his face into Erwin's chest. He smells good now, a little sweaty, but not disgustingly so. Levi inhales the scent and rubs his face over the fabric of Erwin's shirt, feels Erwin's nipples perking underneath.

"Pervert," he mumbles against the skin, tilting his head to mouth at Erwin's right nipple through the fabric of his shirt. Erwin groans in response, a low deep sound when the hand holding Levi's head, falls to his ass, both now massaging the curve. Levi savours the touch with a little sigh, Erwin's shirt slowly getting wet under his tongue and he scrapes his teeth over the fabric, brushing Erwin's nipple underneath. The sensation makes Erwin twitch and he groans again, Levi smirking when he pinches the perked flesh between his front teeth.

"Oh... Levi..." Erwin lets out a soft moan, something that tells Levi he is getting riled up and his smirk widens when he sneaks one hand between their bodies, running his fingers over Erwin's thigh to his groin. His erection bulges the tights and Levi rubs it with his palm, relishing the groan Erwin rumbles into his throat. Levi can feel the sound on his lips, Erwin's torso vibrating against him and he sighs, pulling his lips from the wet spot he left on Erwin's shirt.

While Levi gives himself a moment to breathe, teasing Erwin's perked up nipple with his breath fanning along the wet fabric covering it, he keeps his hand on Erwin's bulge. It's growing under his touch, thick and hot, stirring Levi's own need for touch. But more than Erwin touching him, he needs to touch Erwin and his free hand moves to sneak under Erwin's shirt. Slowly, Levi feels out the smooth skin, the way the muscles hardening Erwin's abdomen jump under his touch. He traces them with his fingertips, brushing the shirt up when he runs his hand higher up to Erwin's chest, a thumb brushing the nipple he teased. The skin is slightly wet, the shirt soaked with Levi's saliva and Erwin groans, bucking into the touch shamelessly.

"You've just been waiting for this," Levi rumbles, tiling his head back to look at Erwin. He's still smirking, but his features are darkened with arousal, forcing a shiver up Levi's spine. He even moans quietly when Erwin dips down for another kiss, those big hands still massaging Levi's ass. Erwin's grip is digging into the clothed skin almost possessively and he rubs a finger along the crevice between Levi's cheeks, pushing the fabric of Levi's trousers into it. It's a positively lewd feeling when Levi feels the pressure against his hole like this, the fabric dragging over his sensitive skin when Erwin keeps his finger moving. The sensation has Levi groaning, seeking out Erwin's tongue that sneaks past his lips for another deep kiss. And Levi holds it, holds Erwin with his hands roaming over the naked skin underneath Erwin's shirt.

When their lips part, Levi is panting, hot with an aroused flush and Erwin hums to the sight, licking his lips quite lecherously with those hooded eyes staring down at Levi.

"Fuck you," Levi slurs, but he doesn't fight the hands that slip under the hem of his shirt to pull up the fabric, even moves so Erwin can tug it over his head and out of the way. It falls to the floor seconds later, Erwin's large hands covering Levi's back when they kiss again, brushing and pressing to feel out as much of Levi as he can. And while Levi loves that, loves the way Erwin is dominating the situation, loves the promising throb Erwin's touch left on his backside, he's suddenly struck by an idea.

Following that thought, Levi moves his hands up along Erwin's sides, dragging his shirt with him and Erwin obliges easily to the needy demand, breaking the kiss so they can pull the shirt off him too. It's a marvellous sight, Erwin's broad, strong chest, his skin still shining lightly with the sweat he worked up earlier while practising and Levi practically shoves his face into it, inhaling deeply. It's beyond lewd to show Erwin his desire like this and the way Erwin groans and shivers slightly, tells Levi how much he loves it.

"Levi..." he sighs out, deep and hoarse and deliciously sinful, so Levi presses his tongue against the skin beneath his lips, sighing out a sound of pleasure when he laps at Erwin's skin, relishing the flavour. Erwin shudders with it, seemingly somewhat surprised by the gesture, both of his hands now moving up to Levi's head. His fingers rake into the dark strands, fingers rubbing encouragingly and Levi presses wet kisses to Erwin's chest till he feels the hard skin of his nipple against his mouth. He keeps it there, pressing a last kiss to the perked up flesh before opening his lips just enough to tease it with his tongue.

"God... good."

Erwin is already moaning, his voice vibrating in his chest so lewdly, Levi can practically feel it on his tongue. It makes him sigh in response, the sound muffled by Erwin's chest when he swipes his tongue around Erwin's nipple, poking the flesh ever so slightly with the tip. And Erwin gets lost in the feeling, his hands lazy in Levi's hair, his breath low and harsh with want.

"Don't stop," he tells Levi, voicing what is obvious already and Levi hums in approval before pressing his lips harder against Erwin's skin, tongue flicking over Erwin's nipple before he carefully sucks it into his mouth.

Erwin nearly yanks at Levi's hair this time, the sound that's ripped from his throat somewhere between and needy whine and a stern demand. It makes Levi moan low in response, his cock twitching in his underwear. But when he pulls off, it's not to tell Erwin to touch him too, but to smirk up at him with his lips still close to his chest. Erwin looks quite blown already with a pink flush spread over his cheeks, something Levi can feel hot against his lips, but he knows better than to expect it would shut Erwin up.

"Aren't you greedy," he mumbles as if he heard Levi thinking, the words spoken for no other reason than try to tease while his fingers brush over Levi's scalp with regained pressure.

"Are you hoping something will come out?"

Levi snorts out a laugh, weirdly charmed by Erwin's dumb remark because that's how Erwin is, that's what Levi loves him for.

"God, shut up you idiot."

"Oh, but I would gladly feed you _baby_."

The humour is obvious in both Erwin's eyes and his voice, the way he emphasises the word 'baby' forcing another laugh out of Levi's throat. He shakes his head in utter disbelief of Erwin's goofiness, though after spending so many years with the man knowing he's just trying to win his place on top back. Only, today, Levi won't let him.

"You're ridiculous," Levi tells him with another shake of his head, though he's smiling when Erwin chuckles about himself. It's quite cute in fact, but Levi knows how to make the sound die in Erwin's throat, a moan slipping out instead when Levi scrapes his teeth over Erwin's nipple ever so lightly.

"You should be talking about how good you feel, not make stupid jokes," Levi muses against Erwin's skin, his hands finding the man's hips to slowly start guiding him. He looks up again only to see the rather weak smirk on Erwin's lips, blue eyes full of affectionate arousal. Levi hums to the sight, deeply appreciating it, but he lowers his eyes once more to keep his lips busy on Erwin's chest. He kisses the flushed skin, licks a wet trail back and forth between Erwin's nipples to tease them lightly, all the while slowly walking with his hands on Erwin's hips, till his back gently collides with the mirrored wall dominating the room.

"Well?" Levi prompts, smacking a wet kiss against Erwin's chest when his hands fall lower, fingers now starting to play with the waistband of Erwin's tights.

"Oh Levi, I'm feeling quite marvellous."

Of course, Erwin still has enough composure left to layer his words thickly with old-fashioned affection, but the words make Levi smile above anything else. Even to himself it's sometimes still hard to admit, but he could listen to Erwin talking like this for hours. They don't have hours now however, so Levi starts pulling at the fabric hugging Erwin's legs, slowly tugging them down.

"Keep that in mind."

The words are just a soft murmur against Erwin's chest and Levi keeps his lips there, focusing on Erwin's nipples to force out another delicious moan before he starts wandering south. With every inch of Erwin's legs Levi reveals, he places a kiss on Erwin's skin, moving down over his stomach till he can feel out the brush of hair adorning Erwin's navel against his lips. He lingers there for a moment, dipping his tongue into Erwin's navel before he finally kneels, yanking Erwin's tights down to his ankles. It's the only bad thing about them really, they're a pain to get off, but Erwin seems to be quite intrigued by the view of Levi kneeling before him, his eyes half closed, hair falling into his face when he gazes down. And then he lifts a leg for Levi to pull off the fabric, then the other till there's nothing left on him apart from his underwear. It's tenting with his bulge, the view nothing but delicious from Levi's point of view and he smirks up at Erwin, flattening his palms against the man's legs, slowly brushing up to his thighs.

"You look quite lovely down there," Erwin murmurs, a soft tease spoken in a low voice, a hand finding the skin on Levi's face to brush it gently. The touch lingers, but moves up into Levi's hair, thick fingers curling among the dark strands.

"Do I now," Levi muses quietly, leaning into the touch of Erwin's hand at the back of his head for a moment before he presses his lips back to his skin. The first touch falls upon Erwin's left knee, the skin down there warm too, coarse hair tickling Levi's lips. He smiles to the feeling, humming when he leaves a trail of kisses on Erwin's thigh, all the way up to the fabric of his underwear.

"Levi..."

With his lips so close to where Erwin surely wants them by now, he offers Levi his first little plea, voice shaking just enough to tell Levi how aroused he is underneath everything he says. But Levi, even if it's hard for himself, leaves out Erwin's groin, his lips moving to Erwin's right thigh instead, lingering.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" he asks however, bluntly when his eyes glance up towards Erwin's face, his head low to he has a good view of what Levi is doing to him. The words are met with a little laugh, impatient fingers tickling Levi's neck.

"I would like that very much."

"Of course you would."

Levi laughs too now, quietly, a little breathy with his own arousal, though it's mostly focused on making Erwin feel good now, the need quite ridiculous, but nevertheless pleasant. And with the small sound, Levi moves his fingers to curl around the waistband of Erwin's underwear, tugging till he's rewarded with the distinctive little hiss from Erwin when his erection comes free. It's quite the sight, Levi has to admit to himself, swallows thickly to the sight. Erwin is definitely fully hard by now, his length flushed and thick, the tip glistening with pre-cum. And Levi is so tempted to lick it off, to give Erwin what he's surely been imagining for a while by now, to get a taste and hear Erwin slur moans about how good his mouth feels. But he doesn't. Instead, Levi forces his gaze back towards Erwin's face, hands finding the man's hips to dig into the firm skin.

"Turn around," he says, voice low and thick, the way Erwin's eyes widen with the demand forcing a shudder up Levi's spine. It grips Levi for a few seconds, the heat of the moment, and Erwin seems to feel quite the same, his lips parted when he stares down at Levi with wide eyes, surprised despite himself. And if Levi wasn't looking forward to this so much, he would surely feel a little smug.

Before Levi can waste any time thinking about that though, Erwin swallows, exhales harshly and then gives a little nod so Levi loosens his grip. He leaves his fingers on Erwin's skin, feeling out the motion when he turns around ever so slowly, shifting to not become an obstacle in that task.

Erwin's cock disappears from Levi's field of vision, but the strong curve of Erwin's ass, is just as good. It looks amazing both clothed and bare, but it definitely _feels_ better now when Levi presses his lips against the skin, Erwin shuddering under the touch.

"What a nice view," Levi comments, smiling against Erwin's flesh on purpose and this time, he gets a shaky breath instead of a laugh, anticipation obvious in Erwin's body.

"How about your view Erwin?"

Levi licks his lips only a few inches away from Erwin's skin, hands caressing Erwin's hips, down over his legs before moving up again to meet the curve of his ass. Levi allows himself a little squeeze, allows himself a little teasing.

"Can you see yourself in the mirror?"

Just a moment before, when Erwin was turning around, Levi could follow his movements in the mirror for a few seconds and it would be a lie to say it wasn't Levi intention. It was entirely his intention and now, with that little surprised gasp he hears from Erwin, it makes him smirk again after all.

"Yes..."

Erwin's voice, low and deliciously breathy, forces Levi to shifts his hips for a moment, riding out the wave of arousal in his own body against nothing. But not for a second does he consider abandoning Erwin's skin to touch himself, the feeling of him like this too perfect as to miss it.

"And what do you see?" Levi asks instead, eyes now focused on his hands where they massage Erwin's ass, a hum following his words when Erwin shifts his hips back to seek out the touch on his own.

"Tell me about it."

It's almost a cruel demand when Levi uses his hands to spread Erwin's cheeks apart, his hips pushing back some more automatically to offer himself to Levi. And not a second passes before Levi his own head forward to meet that sensitive skin. He does, however, give Erwin a moment, lips lingering close to Erwin's hole, Levi's ears picking up, waiting for Erwin to say something. But he seems out of words for a moment, shudders when Levi breathes a laugh into the crevice of his ass.

"I want details Erwin," he prompts, sneaking a thumb between Erwin's cheeks to feel out the furling muscle, his reward a shaky gasp breathed against the mirror.

"My hair is quite... messy," Erwin finally mumbles and Levi is not entirely sure if he's still so surprised by what's happening, or if he seriously still has enough left in him to tease. But either way, Levi smiles, following the path of his thumb with his eyes before pulling it back, shuffling closer to give a little teasing lick to Erwin's hole.

"Now that's not very sexy," he murmurs, though that's a terrible lie, because Erwin is unbelievably sexy with messed up hair. "What about your skin, hm? Are you flushed?"

"Ah... yes... down to my chest..."

Satisfied with the answer, Levi hums, finally burying his lips between Erwin's cheeks, tongue darting through the crevice. Erwin makes a sound that's full of relief like he's been waiting for this the whole day, then again it's strained with his want for more and Levi presses his hands firmly into Erwin's skin to assure him he will get just that.

With every lap of Levi's tongue, Erwin's voice grows in volume, the sounds dancing back and forth in the large room, just like Erwin's body when he dances. It's a different kind of song Levi manages to play, but Erwin's hips move all the same. He's greedy, pushing his ass back against Levi's face, seeking out the touch, begging for more. And Levi gives it to him with joy, the pressure on Erwin's hole increasing when it start to twitch. But in the end, Levi doesn't push, instead pulls away ever so slowly, catching his breath while pressing a few lazy kisses to Erwin's cheeks.

"Levi," Erwin mewls almost immediately, hips shifting, moving backwards to regain the touch. "Don't stop."

"Who's greedy now?" Levi teases, smirking against Erwin's flesh. He shifts a bit, but does not yet return to what he was doing, a hand instead seeking out Erwin's cock. It's hot and wet and heavy where Levi brushes it, a shudder going through Erwin, a breathless moan on his lips and Levi moans in return. The feeling of having Erwin like this, aching for him, more than enough to satisfy his own hunger for the moment.

"Tell me," Levi murmurs, somewhat enchanted by how lovely Erwin is being. "How are you looking up there, hmm?"

"Hot. Flushed."

Erwin's answer comes immediately, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"And very needy..."

"Oh I bet you are." Sinking his teeth into the flesh of Erwin's ass playfully, Levi exhales a chuckle, his hand now curling around Erwin's length. He gives himself a few seconds to adjust his wrist so he can move his hand freely and the sound Erwin makes in response rings like music in Levi's ears.

"Keep going."

Erwin's voice sounds surprisingly steady when he speaks again, though the little hiss of pleasure at the end, betrays him after all. Not that Levi minds, or Erwin for that matter.

"Make me come," he nearly begs then, easily accepting that he's the one at Levi's mercy now. It's enough to make Levi shiver himself, his breath hot against Erwin's skin, a thumb running over the head of Erwin's cock to feel out the wet indication that he's close already.

"Then," Levi murmurs, spreading Erwin's cheek with one hand, though he has no intention of abandoning Erwin's cock now, so he will need some help. "Put your hand on your ass-"

Levi doesn't even have to finish his sentence, does Erwin know well enough what he wants and he obeys instantly, reaches back to reveal his begging hole. And Levi doesn't waste a second, his tongue touching the sensitive skin between Erwin's cheeks, running up and down teasingly while he busies his other hand on Erwin's cock. He doesn't tease him there, just moves the way he knows Erwin likes and listens to his sounds of pleasure.

When Levi's tongue finally breaches Erwin's muscle, Erwin start moving his hips with more of a rhythm. Back and forth he goes, pushing himself onto Levi's tongue, dragging his cock along between his hand. And he's moaning deliciously, telling Levi just how good it feels, how he's getting closer and closer, forcing Levi to moan against him, _into_ him when the moment is so perfect.

" _I'm gonna come..._ " Erwin finally breathes out, his hips failing to keep his rhythm, jerking instead, a shiver Levi can taste on his tongue going through him. And he comes with Levi's name on his lips, the words he mutters close to curses when he shivers and shakes. Levi keeps working him through it, incredibly aroused by Erwin's reactions, the feeling of warm cum on his hand when he keeps stroking his cock, the delicious twitch of Erwin's hole around his tongue.

When Erwin is spent, his body relaxes, the hand falling from his ass and slowly, Levi lets go of him, breathing hard when he kisses Erwin's cheeks, rises slowly to let his lips travel up over his spine. Erwin keeps shivering under the touch, huffing out his breath, only raising his head slowly when Levi can make out the reflection in the mirror. Levi stares at it for a moment, savouring the sight, the deep flush on Erwin's cheeks, the damp hair clinging to his forehead, his whole being an utter mess of pleasure. He also left quite the mess on the mirror, the hot moans he breathes against it still visible, the traces of his cum slowly running down the reflecting surface. But Levi only smiles, presses a long, lingering kiss to Erwin's shoulder and shifts to curl his arms around him from behind. He can't see him like this, but in the end, Levi doesn't really have to.

"You're beautiful," he tells Erwin anyway, chuckling then when he presses his lips to the man's skin again. "And you made quite the mess on the mirror."

Erwin snorts to the words, leaning back into Levi's touch ever so slightly, a hand finding Levi's skin to brush. He still sounds breathless, but Levi can feel the laziness of being satisfied like this in his movements.

"That's not my fault," he tells Levi with a little chuckle. "I'll take care of it later."

"No you won't." Levi silently rolls his eyes, then closes them to nuzzle his face against Erwin's back. "I will."

Erwin chuckle again, but says no more and for a moment, they simply stand like this, close and utterly satisfied, though eventually, Erwin moves, brushing Levi's hardness that's still trapped in his trousers not too subtly, forcing a little strained sound out of Levi's throat.

"Ah," Erwin huffs in return, soft amusement in his voice. "I better take care of you first."

"Aren't you satisfied yet?" Levi teases, but Erwin is already turning around to kiss him, a little smile playing on his lips when he pulls away.

"Never."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted a fic last week, wow, what's happening??  
> The spoilers for ch81, that's what happened. I don't even look at spoilers because I want to, but I forgot I'm not supposed to be on tumblr this time of the month. So I tried to write the pain away. BUT, in fact, I started this one looong ago and about half of it was written already. Who doesn't want Erwin in tights, really. Also. Dedication to the first eruri fic I ever started to write but never finished!  
> I had troubles with this prompt I admit, because I couldn't figure out how to do the smut part like. Where do they get the lube. I even consideres writing an omega verse fic just to save myself from the trouble, but I thought it would be quite unfair to use it just for that lmao. And then suddenly I had an idea. No one ever said there had to be penetration involved. So here you go, have some Levi eating ass like a champ  
> At the end I want to mention, i'm not 100% satisfied with the outcome of this. I guess I'm pretty rusty and I didn't REALLY know how to properly write the rimming. But well, have it anyway.
> 
> As always you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) or say hi :3 And yeah, see you soon hopefully!


End file.
